Betulis Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. In Betulis Pack... Sol nodded, she reached over to pick up a fat trout, but slipped on a small bass. She yelped as she fell in the chiley river. She scrambled out, panting and shivering.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "Come on, let's go back to camp and dry you off," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sol splattered silver droplets from her pelts and sighed. "Bad part about living in the mountains!" she mummbled as she returned to camp. Saltus sighed at his sister, and then laughed at her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) We howled to call the pack to eat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sol crunched on the bass that made her slip into the river. She preteneded it was still alive. "Don't play with your food Sol!" giggled Saltus.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I took a bite out of a carp. "Thank you, Mars," I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sol softly and playfully slapped (Icy's wolf) with a fish, and giggled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Minerva) I barked happily and tossed my fish at Sol. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (just using some random wolf here...) Fish guts splattered on Sol's face. "Hey, Jin was eatting that!" she barked happily. She threw her half eaten fish at Minerva.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "No that was my fish," I said as I took another from the pile. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "then this is Jin's" yapped Sol, flining the wolf's food at Minerva.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I ducked and it hit Juno in the face. "Oh, you asked for it!" she yowled happily as she threw it back at Sol. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sol opened her mouth and let the small fish in. She chewed it and swallowed it. Sol picked up a full grown bass and tossed it at Minerva, hitting her on the nose.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I threw the fish at Saltus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Saltus jumped when the fish hit him. He whimpered. He threw a trout at Minerva.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I caught the trout and tossed it at Geo. (Random wolf) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (This is the part when Breeze joins BP. :3) Breeze crouched in the bushes near were other wolves were catching fish. "Hmm..." Breeze was what some might call a blacksmith, but never really made items. She is great with fire, and even once made claw enforements. Breeze also learned herbal remedies and cures. Breeze eyed a trout a wolf had caught hungrily. Breeze crouched and prepared to spring. ~Moss (They're at camp.) I spotted a wolf by the camp entrance....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 03:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Breeze caught the eye of a wolf and turned to flee. ~Moss "Hey! You!" called Minvera. "Want some fish? There's plenty for everyone." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Breeze stopped. She wanted to tell this wolf she could catch her food,but hunger gave in and she padded into the camp. "Thanks." she mumbled as she took a bite out of the fish. ~Moss "I'm Minerva, what's your name?" I asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "My name is Breeze." Breeze growled. "Who are these wolves?" ~Moss "We are Betulis Pack," I replied. "The semi-peaceful wolf pack of the birch tree, mountain-side forest." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds nice..." Breeze mumbled. ~Moss "Good," I said as I tossed her a fish. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks." Breeze ripped open the fish. ~Moss I gulped down my fish. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "AN OPENING!" cried Saltus. He flung his fish at Minerva's face. "Elk's eye!" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Breeze pushed her muzzle into her fish. In her opinion, these wolves were obnoxious. ~Moss Category:Roleplay